Typical color wheels have been provided as a way for a user to view a number of different colors together on a wheel. However, the colors in such a basic wheel are not grouped and arranged such that multiple colors from a single style category are shown together on the same or arranged in groupings.
In addition, while color wheels have been provided with transparent windows to view samples (such as a piece of fabric viewed through the window in relation to the colors of the color wheel) these color wheels do not permit a user to view multiple design items grouped together by style categories in various combinations with multiple colors grouped together by style categories. The present invention solves this and other problems.